


I Built A House Upon A Hill, All My Love Is Inside

by theflyingtommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingtommo/pseuds/theflyingtommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Zaim fanfiction where Liam and Zayn have grown old together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Built A House Upon A Hill, All My Love Is Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters or people they may represent. This is fiction. Enjoy.

Liam is in the kitchen cooking, something he rarely does, when he hears a rustling outside that could only be Zayn rustling through leaves in the back yard. Liam thinks to himself what great times Olly and Rita had in that back yard as children, what wonderful fun it will be when they bring their children around during Christmas time, but then he remembers his work and he’s back to busying himself again. His back is turned to the door as it opens and then shuts. The sound of boots and thick layers hitting the floor and feet climbing up the stairs echos down the hall to him.

“The Picnic is almost ready babes!” Liam calls. But he hears no reply. Zayn must have forgotten to put his hearing aids in again before going outside. He’s always forgetting that he can’t hear anymore. Liam supposes it’s from hears of being on stage and listening to his music too loud.

Liam finishes up in the kitchen, packing the picnic basket and sets it down in the foyer next to his heavy boots and sits down on the bench that Zayn built for him when his knees started to give out. Zayn was always thinking of Liam.

He yells to the second floor that he’ll meet Zayn outside and that he better hurry before Liam freezes to death. But again, his words fall on deaf ears.

“He still hasn’t put those damn things in,” Liam mutters to himself, only slightly agitated at his husband for being deaf on their anniversary. But he’s sure he’ll make it up to him somehow. Even in their old age they haven’t forgotten how to have fun. Zayn always kept Liam feeling young.

As Liam crosses the front yard and heads to the rather large hill that looks over the lake in the center of their sub-division, he recalls the first time he and Zayn sat at the top of this beautiful hill. He remembers it like it was yesterday; it was their fourth anniversary and their first year in this house. Liam smiles as he remembers Zayn on that day so long ago. Zayn was always too good for Liam.

When Liam get’s to the top of the hill he looks at his progress from the house and heaves a heavy breath. It starts to set in that this will be the last anniversary they spend on this hill, he’s beginning to see that he just won’t be able to live like this anymore.

He walks to the base of the tree that he and Zayn long ago carved their initials into, the tree that their children used to climb and play under, and the tree that is now Zayn’s final resting place. Liam sits down next to the small headstone and places his basket next to him. He traces Zayn’s name with his fingers as it’s carved in the stone. Zayn’s ashes have been placed in a holder that was carved into the tree and the head stone sits in-between it’s roots. The headstone has only been there for seven months, but new life is already springing up around the stone and it makes Liam smile through his tears. He remembers Zayn’s final wishes as he laid in his hospital bed, bidding his children goodbye and refusing to tell Liam anything but “Burry me by the tree babes,” and “I love you so much.” But then he was gone, and Liam was left alone to carry out Zayn’s last wishes.

And here Liam is, completing his last promise to Zayn; to carry out their anniversary tradition one last time. Despite the sad occasion and the tears that he will cry, Liam has been looking forward to this. He thinks that maybe this can be his last formal goodbye to Zayn. He know’s that Zayn would want him to move on and live out the rest of his life, holding onto the happy memories between them and not dwelling on the few bad things that happened.

Liam feels a hand on either of his shoulders and looks up to see his two beautiful children, smiling weakly down at him. They know too well the pain their father is in, they understand the love he lost and they wish they could do more.

Liam smiles up at them, tears staining his face and new ones brimming his aged eyes.

“He was my best friend. He was my everything. And this time without him has shown me that I loved him as much as I could. I don’t feel like there was anything I left unsaid or undone. Promise me you’ll live the rest of you’re lives like that. With no regrets.” Liam looks at his children hoping that they can understand him through his sobs. He believes that his heart might brake from the weight of their stares, but he thinks that maybe they hear what he’s saying.

“Come on Dad,” Olly offers his father his hand and Liam is pulled to his feet. Rita walks to the picnic basket ,picks it up, and presses her right hand to her lips and then to the headstone. Silently thanking her father for everything he has done for her, for everything he continues to do.

Neither Rita nor Olly make a big deal about leaving the house, but their father insisted that he didn’t want to stay another night there without Zayn with him. They didn’t completely understand their fathers words, but they also didn’t argue. Finally letting himself sleep peacefully, Liam dozed off on the ride to Olly’s apartment, and his children weren’t entirely surprised when he never woke back up.

Liam is now buried with his husband Zayn. They will spend their afterlives the same way they spent their time here on earth; together and forever intertwined.


End file.
